Fake Commercial
Once joining Kast Media, the podcast began getting ads. The hosts decided to use that opportunity to create fake commercials. Each of these business have a special discount when entering "heyscoops" at checkout. Episode 593: Table Side Churn Down Service * Tesla XD - The Biggest Swinging Cock in the Silent Town * Aggro Amish Buffet Episode 594: Horse Omelette * From the Squirrels Mouth: a Sedated Squirrel Shooting Store. Episode 595: No One Can Leave- There Has Been a Myrtle! * Shit for Gold that will collect your shit Episode 596: Very Small Lobsters * Bastard Bags, a fund for orphans that need bags. * Charity Vagina Episode 597: Late Night Super Satan Episode * Primanti Brothers Episode 598: Bread Bug Lid * Craigslist Titmilk * Fortday Episode 599: My Butt Is Like A Dog's Mouth * Face Sore Store * Winter Stock at the New Jersey Shakespeare Theater Episode 600: Uber Uni-Tine! * Do you hate forks? * Knives are the superior utensil. They are the Uber Uni-Tine. Episode 601: Dice Man Cometh * Bigfoot Bath Water * Bigfoot Basin finding Episode 602: Rich Men Knit * Men Who Knit * Tom Steyer Hulu ads * Tom Steyer promising to kill hobos Episode 603: Deep Fried Owl On A Stick * Infericus Copernicus * Hit Fist Episode 604: Who Shotspeare'd Princes Wendy? * Shit Your Pants Liquor Episode 606: Bonnie's Ball Hospice * Dan's Discount Ball and eye surgery * Getting a bologna sandwich from someone Episode 607: Combiner Lion * Say Jacuzzi after someone sneezes * A service to turn a head into a tube Episode 608: Pop Tart with Cheese * Knox Gelatin and it's horse mascot * Knox Gelatin as a Butt Salve Episode 609: Gay Guilt Chicken Sandwich * Sand making concrete slippery * New series Dead Tractor Episode 610: Chinese Egg Delicacy * Lime-fucked chips and buttload of lime salsa * Shoe Shit Episode 611: Field Tripping and Fool Us * Fartolio * Comic Book Master Class Episode 612: Paul's Way Or The Highway * Tom's Orange Cone-shaped Dick * a Soundboard Generator that sounds like a person. Episode 613: Thalidomide Knives * Terry's Otter Pops * two types of ice keeping things cold Episode 614: When You Saw Station Agent * Toothy Dildos * a company that calls Serial Killers something else Episode 615: A Dungeon Master's First Kiss * Macho Waffles * The First Kiss Bank Episode 616: Buckshot Pie * Walk Through Dry Clean. This was done using British accents * Larry Whitesnake's flute and trombone album. Episode 617: Speak Truth to Hips * Dinner Sponge for sensitive, flaccid teeth. * Odor Bomb grenades Episode 619: Blanc De Bing Crosby * Person that sells sea fish by the sea shore. * Carolyn PIttman who is not running for mayor. Episode 620: Red Hot Poker Scandal * Eddie's (or Tim's) Hammer's and getting Hammered Episode 621: Entre-manures * Terry and Terry's Shitty Cages Episode 622: Napolean Fall Apart Brisket * Cheyanne LeBleu who made a toothbrush just for masturbating. His partner is a registered false dentister. 623: What Rhymes With Ticklish * Grizzly Jefferson's hot meats * A metaphor for climbing a mountain 624: Bigfoot's big foot * Joe Smella's earhole helpers that take backwards speech and turns it around * feet racing at Sam Boyd Stadium 625: Suburban Bourbon Turban * Gatorade-flavored Sports Yogurt squirters * Big Old Stick Lipstick 626: Return of the Spooktacular! * Johnny English's Halloween Sex Offender and Celebrity Bike ride. Random tandem underhand-em * Jim's Bat Mom Twice Cooked Jam Jellies and Jar Jellies 627: Chicken's Chicken * Jeffrey the Dog Trainer's Dog Training * Jimminey Jiblets Dog Gravy 628: Oh Miss Behave! * Terry the Bear as a fake rug * The Angry Bread company 629: Hanker Wagon * Sticky Dick McGillicutty's mailed brisket biscuit box * Daniel's Impasta Emporium of Wine-infused noodles 630: Sh*t Oh! * Jaqueline Frost's air conditioning unit's two window model * Windsheild Wiper Gary 633: Awesomely Pranker Podcasting * Thirsty fish that brings water to your house. 634: Piss De Leon * Getyourmomatrain.com 635: Blood of the Ancients * Beet Off Mayonnaise * Alex Rodriguez's cut of Hustlers that is taken over by a Beet Mayonnaise provided 636: Ether Ragtime Jam * Zoobreak.com to destroy zoos * Ether rag's Ether rags for sleeping through your period 637: $2000 Bed Rental * a contract killer Doctor * Terry's AIDSCON in Reno 638: No Z In Thomassian * Danny and Carol's mouth fans 639: To Tattoo Or Not To Tattoo * Cancer Dan's Toothbrush company and Sagitarius Ken's Nose Hair trimmer * Long John Silver's vinegar paper hair 640: Usain Bolt's Top 5 Piano Requests * the ghost of Robin Leach's live show bootlegs * Paul's new voice's birth poop 641: 7 Inches and Sleepy * Pirate's Blue comforter * Fashion Tommy's single sequen dress 642: New Nashville Tires * Penny Stock Pete's stock tips * Ladel Town, where prisoners make ladels 643: An Angular Toothy Blowhole * Best is Aespestos in the Westes in a pie tin 644: Methboygan * Part-time posts where you can temporarily rent a lamppost * Your Fuckin' Mom's Fuckin' Corn shack 645: Hanky Williams Jr. * Racist Hanky Whiskey * Fire-retardant mouth gauze, which is a creature 646: Pebble Trampoline * Uncle Ducky's Peckin' Farm, hands-free eating * Charlieseats.com that soudns like he's barfing 647: Group Foot Juggling with Fresh Shaved Parm * Jack's Irradiation Imporium * SvenJuggle the Icelandic Juggling school. Interrupted by Speedy's Juggling school. 648: The Old Office Pocket Puss * Bikini Carl * Rosario Dawson's Creek 649: Soft Black Bag of Doom * Pirate spokesperson that can't get the lines right * STD Prevention by the same forgetful pirate. 650: Bears Have Terrible Timing * Antonio's spaghetti that is too large/ World's best Baby Jars 651: New Voices of Porn * Purr-niture store * Fistful of sausage festival. 652: Neggo My Eggo * Jeremy the chicken that makes everything into a Chicken Metaphor 653: "I'm Not A Bike Shop Guy" * O'Diddles Child Toucher whiskeys * Gullible Jim's pee pants 654: When Hips Don't Lie * IHOP and their hiring of amputees featuring a one-legged Flapjack mascot 655: 90's Nostaglia Accordian Rollercoaster * Brass-hating Dan * Bate Shaq music venue and dick sucking emporium